


The Debts You Owe

by Deanmademedothis



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanmademedothis/pseuds/Deanmademedothis
Summary: Based off of s4 pictures and what I think might happen in s4
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 13
Kudos: 62





	1. Bring me Beth Boland

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. let me know what you guys think

Beth knew it was a matter of time before Rio and his gang were done using her for their own benefit. She was still waiting for Mr. Fitzpatrick to respond to her text messages. She wants this to be over so she can go back to her normal life. But, for right now she has to deal with working with Rio. She would have to get Boland Bubbles up and running all by herself. 

After the meeting with Mick, she knew Rio would want to know how the business was going. Beth didn't even know what she was getting herself into when she stole all of the spas and told Rio that they could wash their money through a hot tub place. The following day, Beth texted Rio to see if he could help her get the spas back.The next day, Rio and his boys met up with Beth to get the spas. 

They drove her to a location that she did not recognize. After, loading all of the spas in the moving truck. They headed back to Boland bubbles and got the place looking like no one ever stole anything. Beth was getting tired and told Rio if they were good for the day.He just nodded his head. While driving home, she knew that she wouldn’t have any furniture back yet. She pulled into the driveway of her house and ‘ _sighed_ ’ . 

She unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. She was having a terrible flashback to the night where she thought Rio was at her house to kill her. In reality, it was just her neighbor walking his dog. She still feels the same way she did that night. After, all she's been through, she can't live like this anymore. She was afraid of what would happen next. 

Beth finally reached the front door of her house. She reached into her purse and pulled her keys out.The keys felt a little bit lighter. It might feel a little bit different since she took off some keychains and got a new lanyard.The lanyard was all black and had a letter B on it for _Beth_ . She wanted to get inside and erase how terrible the day was for her. She put her key in and turned the doorknob. Beth stepped into her empty house thanks to Rio for wiping her clean.The first thing she saw was how the kitchen island was completely empty.

She closed the door behind her and locked it. She went into the kitchen and wanted to make sure all of the doors and windows were closed. Walking in her empty home made her so angry, sad and depressed. She missed having her kids home but knew the kids were safe at Judith’s house.The kids haven't been at the house since Rio took all of their furniture.

After the walkthrough of Boland bubble that he had with Beth. Rio received a text message from Julio Sanchez. It was his big boss that called all of the shots.This is going to be very bad, he thought to himself. The only time he would reach out via text message was when something big was going to happen. In Rio's mind, he thought maybe it's not going to be that bad. He shook his head and was almost thinking of not looking at the message but he knew better. 

The message read “ _you still owe me but here's a chance to erase your debt. I need you to bring Beth Boland to me ASAP. I need to have a little chat with her. Bring her to the warehouse. Make sure she doesn't know where you are taking her. See you soon"._

How is he going to get Beth to come with him? All he could think of was that he would have to kidnap her again. He learned last time not to put a bag over her head but he has no choice. Before heading out, he grabbed his gun and tape.He got into his car. Before he left his house he texted her. He made his way to Beth’s house.

Before heading to bed, she hopped into the shower. She felt so dirty and sweaty after doing all of that heavy lifting to get the spas into the moving truck and into the store. She turned the faucet off and stepped out. She was drying herself off when she saw a text message that she didn’t recognize. Her hands were shaking, she took a deep breath and opened it. The message said " _Meet me in your backyard in five minutes. Don't try anything stupid before I get there. From R"._ Beth knows better than to call the cops or try to run from this unusual meeting at this time of night. She knows better to question him when he still has that gun over her head as an incentive. Beth threw on a pair of jeans, a shirt and a sweatshirt. 

Five minutes had passed, she took her phone and placed it in the back pocket of her jeans. When she reached outside, all she saw was a shadow but she knew it was him. Rio got off the table and started walking toward her. Beth said " _what do you want"_. Rio knew what he was doing there but knew he couldn't tell her even if he wanted too. He said " _you owe me so do not try to be dumb"_ it does not suit you. She was getting a little bit frustrated now. All she could say is " _I’m not playing dumb. I just want to know why this couldn't wait until morning or when I got to Boland Bubbles"._

Once again Beth was testing him. With a shift in his tone, " _you don't get to decide when I show up or when I get my money or even to change the drop off time.Remember that you put three bullets into me. You should be dead right now but you aren't. You have debts to pay for what you did and this might be one way to redeem yourself"_. Beth was searching his eye to see what he was planning. Rio was good at hiding things from her or tries his best to keep his mask on when he is with her. Clearing his throat, he says “ _enough chit chat_ ” we need to go. Beth was getting scared and nervous. She should be because this won't be a normal car ride for her. She was thinking of ways to get out of this situation. Rio spotted that and said " _Don't even think about it. Now turn around, Elizabeth"._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaves off Rio asking Elizabeth to turn around. Beth is struggling with PTSD.

Her mouth is so dry but she simply says “ _No. I’m not going anywhere with you”._ His tone changed completely and said “f _or once in your life just do as you are told”._ She knew she wasn’t going to go willingly this time around. She turned around and started running toward the door. Rio withdrew his gun and caught up to her. He tackled her to the ground and placed his gun underneath her chin. He leaned in and said “ _I don't want to shoot or hurt you Elizabeth but you are making this more difficult than it has to be”._ The way he says her name sends a shiver down her spine. She almost give in but she wasn’t going to do that.She trying to push him off but it was no use, she couldn't do it. The only thing she could do now was to scream for help and hopefully someone would hear her. Rio was getting angry so he put his hand over her mouth so no one could hear her. He was trying to figure out what to do next. 

He leaned in and asked “ _are we gonna do this the easy way or the hard way, Elizabeth?"_

“ _What does that even mean”,"_ she thought to herself.She was searching his eye and out of nowhere she bites him. He was so fucking done with her and he was pissed off that she actually did that to him. It reminds him of the time where she threw keys at his face. In this moment, he was feeling the same way as he did that night. Beth saw the change in his eyes and how he was moving now. All he could do now was lean in and press his gun against her until let out a whimper. She had tears in her eyes and all she could do was to mumble something. 

He couldn’t understand what she was saying so he asked “C _an I remove my hand off of your mouth without you screaming for help again or are you going to try something else_?" She took a breath and nodded her head. Seeing that she agreed he lifted his hand and placed his hand on her wrist. She said " _what the fuck is wrong with you"?_ He replied quickly with “ _well, sweetheart you bite me and I know not to slap a woman.Is there anything else you want to tell me”_ .Her voice changed and said “ _why should I even say anything to you when you just made me fucking cry. If you want to take your revenge just do it already. Put three bullets in me like I did to you. I’m tired of having you manipulate me and threaten me”_. She had tears running down her cheeks. 

She knew he wouldn't shoot her in her own backyard. She was getting nervous when he went into his pockets only to find out that he was pulling out duct-tape. She was pleading with him not to do this and that they can work something out. The next minute, she knew he was moving her hands behind her back and duct taping her wrist together. He also placed a piece of tape over her mouth. She whimpered because it was so uncomfortable having her hands like this. He whispered into her ear and said “ _now that's much better_ ”. He lifted Beth up and guided her to his car. She was trying to get his attention but he was not having it. 

They finally got to his car. He opened the door and stuck her in the back of his car. He grabbed two things from his trunk. He came back to where Beth was sitting and she was moving towards the other side of the car. He didn’t have time to play games with her so he took out his gun again.He did a _come here motion with his gun_ . She started to move not realizing that she was getting closer to him now. She stopped when he told her to turn around again.She thought to herself not this again.She was breathing a little heavier and her heart started to beat faster when his hand came closer to her neck.Then, he grabbed her hair and started to move it in a high ponytail. He took the hair tie and did two twists before he pulled her hair apart to make sure it would stay in place. He was too close to her and she didn't like it. It was almost suffocating.It reminded her of the time he pushed her hair out of her face and when Rio closed the gap in his loft. She tried to push those memories out of her head. It won’t suit her in this situation. He told her “ _this might hurt a little or a lot_ ”.She took a deep breath and he pulled the tape off and she yelled “ _ouch. You couldn’t have warned me that you were gonna pull that fast”._ She should be grateful that he took it off of her _._ She looked at him _and said_ “ _thank you for doing that for me”_. He only did it because they were in his car now and no could hear her if she yelled for help

She thought he wouldn’t do anything else but then he put a hostage bag over her head. She said “ _what the hell_ ? _Rio please take this off of me_ ”, she pleaded. She was getting flashbacks of the night where he came to her house and kidnapped her out of nowhere and took her to his apartment. She felt tense, angry and very emotional. She doesn’t want a repeat of that night where she had no choice but to shoot Rio in his lung, spleen and shoulder. There were tears running down her cheeks just having this flashback made her hands all clammy and she started to sweat. 

She asked again “ _why can’t we just talk about this? Come on let’s just talk. You don’t need to put this bag over my head” I will behave all you need to do is take this off of me" ._ She hates that she was begging like this but she was becoming desperate to have this off of her. She thought she had passed all of the Post traumatic stress disorder. She was hysterical almost like she was when she cried in Dean’s arms after she shot him, and when he shot Lucy. “ _How the hell am I supposed to get better?_ ” she thought to herself. He was getting annoyed and all he could think of was “ _shut the fuck up, Elizabeth. Don’t make me put the tape back on your mouth_ ”.Both of them were emotional.This is the second time he would say something like this to her. But, he was still angry about what happened in his apartment.He wanted to say something else but his phone buzzed in his pocket. He took out his phone and to his surprise it was his boss. The message said _“what is taking so long to bring her to me”_ ? He replied “ _on our way. Be there in forty-five minutes”_. He pressed send and looked up at her. He was surprised that she still had her phone in her pocket. He leaned in and took it out of her pocket. 

He chuckled and said "th _at would have been bad if I didn't notice that you still had your phone"_. She sighed and said “ _please give that back to me. I promise not to do anything with it”_ .She couldn’t see a thing but knew he had a little smirk on his face. ” _I just don't believe you,sweetheart. You can figure out a way to use it even if your hands are tied up”_ ,he told her. With that he lifted himself and slid out of the back seat. He made his way to the driver side, got in and started the car. He took a few minutes to put the address and pressed start. He lowered the volume so Beth wouldn't hear the direction. He put on some music and started the drive to the warehouse. 

She felt like they were in the car for an hour and she was getting stressed with this bag over her head. She cleared her throat and asked “ _Can you please tell me where we are going or how long until we get to the destination_ ”. He was getting irritated and said “ _Don’t worry about it,sweetheart_. _Why don’t you sleep? You have a long day ahead of you”._ Maybe his right and maybe she should. She leaned back and closed her eyes. Within minutes, she fell asleep. Her dreams felt extremely real and she yelled “ _No. Please don’t do this._ There was a gun pointed at her and she is reliving how Rio was standing the night she shot him. The person had the same dangerous gaze that he had when he stepped forward after he said “ _Shut your mouth, bitch, okay and just hand ...._. Three gunshots followed after he said that to her. She closed her eyes breathing in and out. The guy came up to her and said “ _open your fucking eyes. I want you to see how he felt that day_ ”.She was preparing to get shot and left for dead like she did to Rio. Then three gunshots went off and she fell to the ground. At this moment, she yelled “ _Help me, someone please help_ ” while coughing on her own blood. She was crying and yelling and out of nowhere she was awake and frantic to get some air after having this nightmare. She was coughing and gagging a little from her dream. He heard her moving and said “ _what's the matter darling, had a bad dream or something. You better not throw up in my fucking car, Elizabeth"._ _We will have a problem if you do._ She tried to calm herself down and said “ _it’s not like you are going to stop the car and take this thing off of my head. You’re not going to untie my hands or give me my phone back”._ He knew that he couldn’t take the hostage bag off of her but maybe he could untie her hands when they got to the warehouse. _“Just breathe in and out’,_ he said to her _._ Some people say "i _f you have a dream that seems so real that it will come true_ ". She was getting more anxious by the minutes.

They finally made it to the warehouse. Rio parked his car next to a black jeep. He turned off his car. He hopped out of his car and made his way where Beth was sitting. She didn’t want to go with him. She said “ _No Rio, please just take me back home. When will you understand this isn’t how this goes_ ? _I’m the one in charge right now, not you_ ” he told her. He grabbed her by her right arm and guided her out of his car. He pushed her against his car and closed the door. He asked “ _can I take this duct-tape off of your wrist or should I leave them on?_ She was silent, not saying anything to him. She finally took a breath and finally said “ _why does it matter_ ? _It’s not like you trust me anyways._ She could feel how close he was to her. He took a step back, cocked his gun back and places it to her back. “ _Start walking, Elizabeth_ ” his tone was harsh. She slowly started to walk. Both of them disappeared into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are we feeling? Let me know what you guys thought about this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio's boss wants information from Beth. Will she give it to him or will she take one for the team? Read to find out :)

After a few minutes, she spun around to face him. She knew she was once the gun touched her bellybutton.” _I’m really sorry for shooting you”_ . “ _I don’t wanna hear it_ ” he said while turning her back around. It seems like they went straight and then made a left but she wasn’t sure. He finally opened the door. He guided her into the room. He stops for a second to see if his boss sent him a message. To his surprise he did.

The message said “ _tie her hands with the rope that's in the room. There will be a pipe that you can tie them above her head. Once you finish, send me a message saying it’s done. I will meet you once it’s completed_ “. 

He cut the tape that was around her wrist. She let out a whimper when her hands were finally free. She massaged them a little bit. She tried taking off the bag but he grabbed both of her wrists and said “ _I don’t think so, darling_ ”.“ _Come on Christopher, Do you really need to do this”_ ? It’s her first time saying his full name since she broke into his loft. Something about it sent a shiver down his spine. He took a deep breath and said “ _actually darling, I do. I’m following instructions. If I don’t, you will run and that would be a problem for both of us_ . He finished tying her wrist with the rope. He lassoed the rope until her hands were almost above her head and tied it to the pole. He took out his phone and typed “ _done_ ” and he looked back at her and saw how she lowered her head just a little bit. His hands were on the doorknob. He opened the door and walked out of the room. 

He was typing something on his phone when he spotted Julio down the hall. “ _Hey man. It’s so nice to see you again. How’s your kid doing?’ he said to him. “He keeps me on my toes”_ , he said with a little smile. So, she’s in the room just like you asked. I just want to know if my debt is paid off with me bringing her here to you. It’s a simple yes or no question. That depends on the information she gives me. He left him there and he entered the room where Beth was. They were two guys that came in after Rio. “ _What is this all about”,_ he thought in his head. 

“ _Is anyone there? Hello_ ”? She yelled out. She heard the door close that made her shiver. Someone was walking toward her and the next minute they were taking off the bag that was over her head. “ _So, you are the famous Beth Boland,” he said to her. “Who are you and what do you want_?" she said while trying to observe her surroundings. _My name is Julio.I heard you have been a real trouble maker for Rio over here." S_ he didn’t know what to respond to that and if he wanted an answer. She just stayed quiet and looked at what was gonna happen next. 

Julio gave some sort of signal to the two men. The next minute he knew they were trying to tie his hands together. “ _What the hell man, This wasn’t part of the deal_ ”. He had his hands up ready to fight the two guys off. He was not going to be a hostage to his own boss. 

The first punch hit his stomach. He threw a punch to the other guy's cheek. While Rio and this guy were fighting. The other guy had enough time to cock his gun back and point it at him.“ _Let’s go man. it will be easier for you if you just corporate. Why don’t you give me your gun too. I know you have one_ ”. He was thinking of running or fighting some more but then he spotted that his boss was walking towards Beth. He just stood there waiting to see what he was gonna do next. 

He finally reached her and put his hands around her neck. He looked at him and asked “ _is she gonna be the one that suffers the consequence?”_ She tried to get his hands off of her throat with her tied hands. But, he just tightened his grip around her neck. She was pleading with him “ _just do what he says_ ” while gasping for air. 

He looked into her eyes and he nodded his head in agreement that he was going to corporate.” _Just let go of her_ ” he said to him. “ _Oh. You think you can let me know what to do? You're not the one in charge right now. Now, take out your gun,slide it with your feet and put your hands up_ ”, he said to him. He did what he was told to do. The guys were guiding Rio to the nearest pole but just far enough that Beth couldn’t help him or touch him. They tied his hands behind his back and walked away. 

He pulled a chair and sat down facing both of them. " _I know both of you are having a hard time throughout this whole situation that you are in. So let me try to help you out? There’s a few options that you can take_. I have a few options for you "Beth". Option one is “ _you tell me how you made your funny money_ ”? The second option is _you tell Rio the truth about where your cut of the money went_ ? The last two options you probably won’t like. This option is that _you finish the job that you messed up in his loft_ . Lastly, this option isn’t fun at all. You don’t do any of these options I gave you and _you get shot either by me, him or by one of my boys._ “ _How the hell do you know about the loft”_ with a puzzled look on her face. “ _You think he didn’t tell me what happened after he went missing for months_ ” he laughed at what she was asking. _“I must say that I’m impressed that you helped an FBI agent” looking at his direction. But Beth, I really need an answer. What options are you leaning towards? Beth didn't answer his question. He turned his face to Rio that is tied up and his head leaning against the pole._

“ _What about you, what am I gonna do with you”?_ He asked, staring at Rio. _What do you call her? Is it “Elizabeth_ ” while looking at her? _Is this why you went all soft of a sudden?_ _What happened to the crime boss you used to be_?"He chuckled while asking this question. He didn't respond to his boss's question. “ _You really going to ignore me, Christopher”? “Let’s see if we can fix that shall we?” “What could he possibly do to me”?_ He thought in his head. _How does he know that his real name is “Christopher”? Did he tell his own boss that his name was that? Why would he do that_? She had so many questions running through her head.

He was looking at the ground, saw how his boss was walking towards him now. He didn’t look at him once he was in front of him. _”Eyes up here,Christopher._ It's the way his name just rolls off of his lips that makes him look up. He threw a punch that hit his cheek and he coughed up a little blood. The next one was to his stomach that made him cough. “ _Are you sure you wanna play this game with me_ ?” he asked. After the two punches he threw at him. He was reaching up for his face that made him pull away but it was no use. His hands were on his face and said _“I don't want to ruin your little pretty face”._

His gun was now in front of Rio mouth tracing down to his shirt. He sucked in his breath when he got to where his first bullet wound was when she shot him. He spotted how he sucked in his breath and asked “ _you wanna talk now_ ” while tapping his wound. Still he said nothing to him. “ _Oh, you really gonna make me do this, aren’t you”_ ? He kneeled down to face him and ripped his shirt open. “ _My, my what do we have here, three bullet wounds_?” he said while looking at his open body.His gun was still over his shoulder and out of nowhere he pressed his gun into the first wound. 

Trying to show no weakness, he bit his lip.” _Come on man,this will all be over if you just answer my question "_.There’s no way he was going to break in front of his boss. But, _what about Beth, would she break for him? ”You must have it bad for her if you will let me do this to you” he said while staring at him and then at Beth._ “ _Oh Beth, why don’t you have a look over here, yeah_ ”? She wouldn’t do what he asked of her. She is too emotional for this game that he's playing with them. Seeing that she wasn’t going to listen to simple instructions. He moved his hands to his shoulders and pressed down hard that made him grit out " _Elizabeth, just do what he says". She finally looked at them. She saw the scars that she left. How could I have done that to him? There were tearing running her cheeks now just seeing the wounds. Julio saw what was happening now. He took a deep breathe and stood up. He placed his gun in his back pocket._ “ _I need to clean myself up_ ,” he said while taking a look at Beth and Rio. I will be back in a few minutes. I hope by the time I come back you have an answer for me. If not, this will be a hell for both of you. Tick tock the clock is ticking. He casually walked past Beth and came around to stand in front of _Christopher_ . He reached out to look at his face and said “ _wow, you really will take anything to protect her_ ” _._ With that, he walked out of the room. 

She was trying to free her hands _. “Don’t_ _be stupid, Elizabeth”. What are you going to do once you are free, huh? You think they won’t shoot you once they come back into this room. You are outnumbered if you free yourself”,_ he told her _. “I'm trying to save both of us,” she said to him. She finally got her hands free and ran to Rio._

She was about to untie his hands when she heard the hammer of the gun go off behind her. _“I must say I’m impressed that you had the guts to free yourself. Now, turn around and face me”. Honestly, she didn't want to. She knew if she faced him, she would see his harsh gaze on her. All she wanted to do was to untie Rio and leave this warehouse. She couldn't imagine what he was gonna do to her and how he would punish her. She wanted to go home and sleep. “Now Elizabeth”, he yelled at her._

She slowly turned around to face him. She was getting the chills that made her hair stand up like a porcupine. She finally was facing him. Her eyes were on the ground looking at her feet and his feet. “ _Beth, you don’t wanna play this game with me. You saw what happened to Christopher when he didn’t listen to simple instructions. I’m asking you one more time and this is my last time asking, eyes on me”. His_ tone was harsh and raspy. 

She looked back at Rio and saw he was just sitting there looking at what’s happening in front of him. He looked like Dean when he beat him up. His mouth was covered with blood and his hands were banged up. He broke her thought when he spoke to her again. " _You have three seconds to get on your knees. I’m done playing games with you,Elizabeth"._ She’s having déjà vu. _This is exactly what Rio said to her when she didn’t have all of the money that she owed._

Crazy thing is that she got the girls out of getting killed that day. This wasn’t gonna work on Julio. She took a deep breath and she got on her knees. Her hands were shaking but she laid them flat on her thighs.He was standing way too close to her when she felt his gun. “ _Any last words'' he_ gritted out every single word. She had tears running down her cheeks. She raised her hands and gritted out “ _relax, I’m just wiping my tears away_ ”.

I actually do have something to say. She almost felt confident when she said this to him. Back to your option you gave me, I have my answer. You will be surprised what I choose. All of a sudden a cell phone was ringing. He looked down to her and said “ _do you have fucking phone on you?_ ” The phone finally stopped ringing. She knew where it was coming from but she wasn’t gonna tell that to his boss. She could not do it. Even after all he did, she couldn’t betray him again.

She swallowed hard and said _no. He leaned down and started to pated her down when the phone went off again. He knew now where it was coming from. “You stay right there, don’t move an inch”. He was almost by Rio now._ When all of a sudden there was banging against the door and the doorknob was moving side to side. That made him stop in his tracks. _Who else could have known that they would be here? Was it someone who followed Rio's car? Did his boss set them up?_ There were so many questions running through her head.The next minute the door was opening slowly. Beth's jaw almost dropped to the ground. She wasn’t expecting this. _Oh , hell no_ ,she said in her head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are we feeling everyone? I know. Chapter 4 will be here before you know it. Thank you for all of the comments you left. I really appreciate the feedback.


	4. What is it gonna be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth finally finds out who is at the door. Y'all might have seen this coming but this might come as a surprise. What is she going to do?

The door wasn't even halfway open and her heart rate was through the roof already. She finally saw his face and body and thought this was going to be bad. Rio will not let her hear the end of this if they make it out alive. She looked him up and down while he made his way to where she was kneeling. She was still in front of Rio since she couldn't move an inch. She was scared to even think about that. He was close enough for her to say something to him.

“Mr. Fitzpatrick, what are you doing here?” she blurted out. She looked at Rio and saw how shocked he was that she knew this guy. Her mind was trying to figure out why he was here and why he hasn't been returning any of her text messages.

“Elizabeth, how do you know him?” meeting her eyes and looking back at this guy that's walking towards Julio now. He rolled his shoulder back a little bit and leaned his head on the pole that was behind him.

“He's just a guy that I met a few weeks ago” she swallowed hard while trying to keep her eyes on him. She knew it was bullshit but hopefully he would just let it go this one time. 

"Now, that's a lie and we both know that, Mrs. Boland. Should I tell him what you were up to or will you tell him the truth.” he said while standing near Julio now.

She looked at them and then her eyes went back to Rio. She licked her lips. The next thing to come out of her mouth shouldn't be a surprise to any of them. She couldn’t go back to looking over her shoulder or another incentive that would be held against her.

“Why don't you just tell me why you are here?", while staring at him. Her knees were hurting her so she lifted herself a little to bring her legs in front of her. She crossed her legs and placed her hands on her lap.

“It doesn't seem like you are in a position to ask that type of question”. I will answer it, if you tell Rio what you really have been up to and how you know me, Mrs Boland? He said while grabbing a chair and bringing it toward where she was sitting.

She took a deep breath in and finally said “I can't do what you are asking me to do”. Her eyes stayed on Rio. She was trying to figure out what he was thinking about. She really couldn't see him that well. All she could hear was him standing up and coming a little closer to her and grabbing her by her arm and placing her in the chair where he was sitting minutes ago. 

“Now, you have a few minutes to tell your lover what you were up to’ Mrs. Boland.” I’m a lot different than Julio here. And to answer your question from before I had a tracking device placed on his car. 

“Wait, How do you know Julio? When did you guys meet or did you meet a long time ago? And that's when you guys put this in motion a while ago”, she said while trying to get her nerves and heart rate down.

“I know him because I work for him. He wanted me to keep tabs on you and Rio. One reason that I didn't reply was because I was doing a job. Like I said before I don’t do jilted lovers. Now, I’m not gonna ask you again. You have two minutes to tell him or I will tell him. 

“Yeah, Elizabeth you have three minutes to tell Rio what you've been up to”, Julio said while taking a step closer to her and Rio. 

“Why wouldn’t she just tell me what she’s been up to?” he thought in his head. He pushed that out of his head and just looked at her. He knew sooner or later she would come out with the truth. For now, he will just see how this turns out.

“Just do whatever you want to me but leave Rio out of this” she said trying to sound confident. She was adjusting herself in the chair. She knew that this would be bad for her if she did tell him the truth and where her cut was going that he gave her. 

“No, this is not how this is gonna work” he bite the inside of his cheeks. He was walking towards Rio and kneeled down. He reached into his pocket and took out his knife to cut the tape that was around his wrist. He placed the knife back in his pocket and replaced it with his gun.He lifted Rio up from his shoulder. He placed one hand on his shoulder and the other hand pointed the gun to his back and told Rio to start walking. They were halfway when Mr. Fitzpatrick told him to stop. 

He leaned in and whispered “Don’t move, you hear me”. He wasn’t going to move or possibly risk his life or Elizabeth's life. Even if she did something that she felt like she had to do for herself. He made his way back to where Julio was standing and whispered something into his ear. 

She looked at Rio and asked “If I tell you. Will you promise me there will be no repercussions against me. You won’t throw me under the bus and go to the cops with the gun that you are currently holding against me”? She brushed a piece of hair out of her face and met his eyes again. 

He nodded his head and said “go on, tell me” with a calm tone. She shivered a little before she looked up and met his curious eyes. 

“I was desperate to find a way out so I hired Mr. Fitzpatrick to take you out. It seemed like it was the only option for me. You stole all of my furniture, shot Lucy and held the gun you used to shoot Lucy over my head. When you saw me dancing and drinking champagne. I thought I was finally free of this life. But then you surprised me at my house after I got home from the store. Then you forced me to go with you for a drive. I couldn't tell you that my cut was going to a guy that I hired to take you out”. She tried her best to keep her eyes on him. 

“Elizabeth….Elizabeth, I’m really surprised that you went through this process. But now, you're gonna have to shoot me. If you feel like this then why don’t you just do it” he said while bringing his hands to his eyes to rub them. 

Mr. Fitzpatrick and Julio started to walk toward Beth. They finally reached her and in their hands there was a gun. Their gun looked like Rio's but a little bit bigger. He reached out and told her to grab the gun. She took the gun from his hand and held it loosely in her hand. “Just like we practice, breathe when you pull the trigger. That's what she was thinking about at this moment.

“Come on, you got this Beth. He encouraged her to shoot him. He locked his fingers together and gave her a side glance before turning his head to Rio. 

“I can’t do this. I’m not physically or emotionally stable for this, she said while tears were falling from her eyes. Her eyes were filled with tears that she was trying to hold back. The memories of his loft came back just holding a gun in her hand. Quite frankly she didn’t want to remember that night or why it happened. Mr. Fitzpatrick came next to her and grabbed the gun that was by her side now. She knew what was gonna happen considering what he told her when she followed him around and found out where his daughter went to school. 

“Is there anything you wanna tell him? Any last words?”,while pointing the gun at him and giving her a glance and returning his eyes to Rio. 

She just stood there not being able to say anything to him. Of course, she wanted to tell him about how great it felt that someone believed in her and saw something more than a mother of four. But, right this second she just rolled her shoulder back and was thinking of how to stop Mr. Fitzpatrick from shooting him. 

Rio saw what she was going to do next and he slowly turned around and took a deep breath before saying “Tell Marcus and Rhea that I love them". He closed his eyes and heard the gunshots go off. He was shocked when he opened them back up and he was still standing and alive. “How could this be possible?” he sighed in relief. He turned around and saw why he was still alive. It looks like Beth had enough time to run and jump in front of the gun. He ran over to where she was laying and saw that she lost a lot of blood. 

“Elizabeth, keep those eyes open, yeah” he said with tears running down his cheeks. 

“Are you going to leave me here like I did to you” , she said while choking on her blood. 

“No, sweetheart I could never leave you here” while looking at her gunshot wound. 

“Why? This is the type of revenge that you've been looking for since you came back so….just leave me here. 

“Come on, we need to get you to a hospital before you lose more blood.” He grabbed her hand and placed it around his neck and placed his other hand around her waist. 

He carefully navigated her out of the warehouse. They finally reached his car making his way to the passenger side of his car. He opened up the passenger door and placed her inside. Before closing the door, he reclined the seat to make it more comfortable for her. He hopped into the driver side and drove off to get her to the nearest hospital. He looked to see how she was doing and saw that her eyes were closing. 

“God damn it, Elizabeth. Open your fucking eyes” he gritted out hitting the stirring wheel. 

He finally got her to the hospital. It was the closest one. He didn’t even think if this was the best one around but that didn’t matter. All he could do was get her checked out and for her not to die. How could he live with himself knowing that he was the one that brought her there in the first place?

He carried her in and yelled “I need a doctor right now” while putting her down on a stretcher. 

The doctor came running to where Rio was standing and asked “what happened”?

“She was at the wrong place at the wrong time” he said while pushing the stretcher to get her into a room. They made it to the next available room and the doctor came around to exam her wound. He lifted up the cloth that was on it. Trying to see if it was a through and through or if the bullet was still inside of her skin. 

“I need to get her into the emergency room right now” the doctor said while navigating the stretcher and towards the emergency section.

He walked out of the room and followed them to the entrance when the doctor said “you need to say here”. 

I will come get you when we know more information. He was so frustrated that he couldn’t be there with her. He was just standing there watching Beth be taken into the emergency room.

He walked himself to the waiting room and sat down. How long will it take for her to recover from this? Will she be able to work with him after this? All of this was going through his head. He pulled out of his phone and started a message to send to Mick. 

I know you are probably still sleeping. I need you to do something for me. Go to the storage unit and get Beth’s bed and bring it to her house. I will see you as soon as I can. The side door should be open. Use that to let yourself in. Don’t touch or move anything. He pressed send and slid his phone into his pocket. 

“Mr.Kowalski, Beth out of surgery he said while looking over her chart. She did good. We patched up her wound and luckily for her it didn’t hit anything that could have made this ten times worse. It was a through and through. She should be able to go home in a few days. We want to keep her here for a couple of days to see how she heals. 

"Can I go see her”? He asked while taking a step closer to him. 

“Of course. She’s a little bit drowsy since she just got out of surgery”, he said while gesturing to him to come this way. 

“Elizabeth, how are you feeling? He said while pulling a chair to sit next to her. 

“I feel like I just been shot, she giggled trying to lighten up the mood. 

He got up from where he was sitting and headed towards the door. He looked back at Beth and saw how uncomfortable she was in that bed. 

“You should get some rest and I will see you real soon,yeah he said while walking out the door. 

"Wait, what about the money drop and how am I supposed to get home when they discharge me'? while sitting up to look at him. 

“Don’t worry, I will have someone here to drive you home”. With that he walked out her room. She was disappointed that he left her here. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update. Took me a while to get my thoughts together and where I wanted to go in this chapter. This fic is coming to a close. Thank you for taking this journey with me. How are we feeling?


	5. Why did you do it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth is still recovering. She is discharged to find something at her house. Read to find out what happens. Sorry this update took forever. This is my final update.

It's been a few days since she was shot. She has been under observation ever since Rio left her at the hospital. She couldn't understand why he did but deep down she knew. Beth was watching tv when she heard footsteps approaching her room. 

“How are you feeling, Beth?” the doctor said walking into her room. He had her chart in his hand looking at it. 

“I’m feeling great”, she said while sitting up just a little bit to meet his eyes.

The doctor was walking closer to Beth now and asked “ May I” pointing at Beth's wound. She didn't want him to take a look at it. She will be emotional that this really happened to her and it was not a nightmare. She should be grateful that she is still alive but she is questioning how Rio will react when he sees her for their regular meeting and money drops off. She takes a deep breath before answering. She just nodded her head and just laid her head back on her pillow. He pushed her gown off of her shoulder just a little bit to access her wound. He lifted the gauze that was protecting her wound and was protecting her stitches. He placed it back down and lifted her gown back onto her shoulder. 

“Well Beth, It looks like you can get discharged today. All you gotta do is fill out some paperwork and you are all set to go. He started walking towards the door when he stopped when he heard that she said something to him. 

“Can I use a phone or your cell phone.I just really need to make sure someone can come get me” she said, turning to face him. 

“Of course. Let me get your paperwork and I will be right back” he said and with that he walked out of her room. 

“Thank you” she said and smiled at him just a little bit. She turned her attention back to her tv. She was watching “The Real Housewives of Orange County”. It wasn’t her favorite one but it will do since there wasn't anything that she liked. She just wanted to go home, shower and go to bed. 

The doctor came back to her room and handed her a phone and her discharge paperwork. The doctor walked out of her room. She dialed a number and brought it upto her ear. It rang once. Her heart started to race when it got to the second ring. She sighed when it went to voicemail.

“God dammit, Christopher” she said, throwing the phone on the bed. She grabbed the discharge paperwork and started to fill it out. She finally finished filling out the forms. She placed the clipboard on the nightstand next to her bed. She picked up the phone and tried again. This time it went straight to voicemail.

“Beth, are you ready to go?” the doctor asked, stepping into her room one last time. The driver told me to give this to you so you can change and be comfortable for the drive home. She grabbed the clothes from the doctors hands and went into the bathroom to change. She walked out of the bathroom and laid her gown on the bed and walked out of her room. They walked outside and there was a car waiting for her. She turned to face the doctor one last time. 

“Thank you for everything you did for me and for taking care of me while I recovered. Idk what i would have done without your help. She shaked the doctor's hand and hopped into the car.

It was a fifteen minutes drive to her house.The car finally stopped in front of her house. She thanked the driver for the ride home. She would have tipped him but she had no money on her. She closed the door and walked to the front door. She just stood there for a minute to wait until the car drove off. She didn't want anyone to see what she was going to do next. She lifted her mat up and grabbed her extra key. She unlocked the door and walked into her home that she hasn't seen for an entire week. She walked around her home making sure everything was locked before walking into her room. 

She entered her room and saw that her bed was back and there was a note on her bed. Her heart rate skyrocketed when she got closer to her bed and when she saw “Elizebeth” on the envelope. She picked it up and her hands were shaking so much. She finally opened the envelope and it said “ Welcome home darling. Hope you are happy to see that I returned your mattress. We can discuss when you can get the rest of your furniture”. 

She closed the letter and placed it on the ground next to her bed.She was getting ready to sleep when she heard footsteps approaching and heard tree branches breaking and the noise was getting louder and louder. “What the hell is going on back there, she thought in her head. She got off of her bed and started walking toward the door. She opened it and stepped outside. She was shocked to see who it was. But quite frankly she should have known that he would stop by knowing that she was discharged from the hospital. 

‘What are you doing here, Christopher?” she swallowed hard, her back pressed against her french doors. Was he here to finish the job? Did he think she would be happy to see him after everything that happened? Her hand was on the doorknob just in case she had to make a quick exit.

“Oh relax sweetheart. I'm just here to have a little chat with you” stepping a little closer to where she was standing.

“Stop” she said trying to remain calm but her anxiety was building up inside of her. She was reaching her breaking point. She was looking him in his eyes to see what he was thinking or what he was going to do next. He was talking steps forward and was almost right in front of her.

“Christopher, I mean it, she said her tone was harsh that made him stop in his tracks. She doesn't trust him that he was just here to talk to her.Like how can she just forget that he held a gun to her, placed a bag over her head and was threatened by the hitman and by his boss. She was weighing her options in her head. Sooner or later they were going to talk about their problems. 

“What will it take for you to trust me? Would it make you feel better if you patted me down? He asked, stepping into her personal space. She could smell his cologne and it was almost intoxicating. She turned her face to the side so they weren’t face to face. She knew that patting him down might ease the tension that she is feeling right now. 

She turned her face towards him again. She cleared her throat before she spoke “ Alight Christopher, let's get this over with, yeah? He stepped back and gave her a little smirk. She took a deep breath once again and took a step forward. She started with his shoulders. Slowly worked her way to his waist patting it down. This might be awkward for anyone. She slid her hands between his legs making sure everything was patted down. She lifted up his jeans from the bottom to make sure that he wasn’t secretly hiding a gun from her. She slowly stood up and walked behind him seeing if she could spot a gun. She took a few steps to face him again. He just looked at her and rolled his shoulder back.

“So, why did you do it”? He asked while taking a step closer to her. He wanted to know why she would risk her own life to save him? She always told him that she’s a mother. So, he didn't understand what changed when she jumped in front of a gun and took a bullet for him.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” she said trying to keep herself calm. She knew exactly why she did it. Was it to save Rio?Maybe, She didn't want to face Rio after telling him about Mr. Fitzpatrick.

He knew exactly what he was asking her. He wanted to know why she did what she did. Stepping a little bit closer, he grabs her wrist and pins her against the wall. She’s not getting off that easy. He wants to know. She was fighting to get her hands free from his grip. She knew that he wasn’t going to let that happen.

"Elizabeth, stop avoiding my question”, his tone sounded like he was getting angry. Why does he want to know why I did it, she thought in her head. He should know why she did it. That doesn't matter right now. All she wants is for him to let her go so she can go back inside and go to bed.

“Alright, you wanna know the truth, staring right at him. I did it because I can’t have you plotting against me. I knew if we both made it out alive there was no way you wouldn’t come and kill me after you found out that I hired a hitman to take you out. I wanted you to live so you could take care of your son. I knew it was just a matter of time before you came back to my house to finish the job. She was tearing up just talking about this.

“Oh darling, you haven't figured it yet, have you? Bringing his hand to wipe her tears away. You finally became a boss bitch, got your hands dirty and you actually own what you did. I am very impressed”, he said staring at her

“So, what do you want from me? You want me to print more money or give you a higher percentage”. Or are you going to make Mick keep an eye on me again’, she said trying to keep her eyes on him.

“Elizabeth, I don't want anything and I’m not going to ask you to give me more money or make Mick keep an eye on you or your house. But, I do need you to keep printing and washing the money. He stepped in closer and pressed his lips against hers. He broke the kiss and looked at her. He was searching her face to see what she was thinking. 

“What is this”? she was confused as to what just happened. She missed those days where they weren’t at each other throats. She missed how good it felt to be validated.

“I know you missed this between us, Elizabeth. You missed those days where we were in the moment and how almost safe it felt when you were with me. I should go. I know you have a long day tomorrow”, he said turning around and something was holding him back. Beth was holding his hand. She tugged at him and pressed her lips against his moving him toward her. She was moving them back to her french door to her room. She opened it and slid right in. She tugged at his shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it onto the ground. She was about to unbuckle his pants when Rio stopped her. 

“You can leave that for me to take care of. Get undressed but leave your panties on and get on the bed Elizabeth”, he said with a demanding tone. She slowly took off her shirt throwing it beside her. She unlatched her bra. She could feel his eye on her. She slowly bent down, taking her pants off, stepping out of them and sliding them away from her. She slowly turned around and started walking towards her bed. She hated how his eyes were on her the entire time taking her in. She climbed onto the bed and faced him giving “an okay boss what are you going to do now” look with her eyes. He started walking towards her scanning over her body. He grabbed her legs and pulled her closer to him. He hovered over her and kissed her while his hands went to panties and sliding his hand and started circling her clit.

“Oh my god”, arching her back. She forgot how he could do this to her. Without realizing, her eyes closed. She was reaching her point and finally decided to open her eyes. He took his hand out of her panties and bent down slowly taking her panties off. He looked at her to see if she knew what he wanted to do next. She felt his eyes on her again. She couldn't take it, making her legs close.

“Elizabeth, open up those legs of yours” with a demanding tone. She did as she was told and opened up her legs trying not to cum right there. She felt it creeping up on her. She was squirming at this point. He spotted what she was doing. He brought his hands to her torso to keep her in place. He was going to eat her out and make her cum like never before. He circled his tongue on her clit. Bring his fingers to her clit he circled it before thrusting one finger into her wet pussy.He worked his fingers in and out of her while his worked her clit with his tongue. He pressed another finger inside of her that made her moan.

“Christopher, Can I cum”? She couldn't even finish her sentence.She grabs the bed sheets. She was holding so tight that it lifted from both sides making her hands slide.

“It looks like you are about to lose it, he said, lifting his head to meet her eyes. I mean he wasn’t lying about that she was reaching her climax and that she wouldn’t be able to hold it any longer. She lifted her head and pulled her elbows back to stabilize herself while looking at Rio working her clit while thrusting his fingers in and out of her.

“Rio, please. Can I cum?” She hated herself that she was begging him to let her cum. But, he should let her cum after all she's been through over the past week. She pushed her head back onto her pillow. She was trying to think of something else to tell him. He finally picked up his head and looked at her.

“Cum for me darling” the sound of his voice tipped her over the edge. She cum all over his fingers. He slowly pulled his fingers out of her and she let out a whimper. He brought his face to hers and kissed her. She could feel her juices on his lips. He slowly rans his hand down to her clit, circling making her twitch. She needed him inside of her just not his fingers. She wanted him inside of her. She reached down to grab his hand to get his attention.He finally met her eyes while looking over her body. She felt his gaze on her making her blush. She shallow hard before speaking to him.

“Rio, I need you” she pleaded. Was this really what she wanted? Maybe her feelings for him are messed up or maybe it's nice to have someone believe in her like Rio did. He shot Dean, she shot him but here they are trying to gain back each other's trust and their broken hearts. He licked his lips before speaking.

“No, sweetheart. I gave you what I wanted to give you. He trailed his hands to her face pushing a strain of hair out of her face. He slowly got off of her bed and moved to grab his clothes that were tossed onto the ground.

“Alright, why don't you stay, then”? she asked sitting up on her bed. She watched him get dressed. He didn't say anything until he moved closer to her. He took her phone out of his pocket and placed it next to her.

“I’ll be in touch. I will text you for the next drop off” he said to her disappearing through her french doors. She got off of her bed and got herself dressed before sliding into bed again. She wanted to change her sheets but she didn't have any sheets at her house.

The following day, he returned her furniture. She couldn’t believe that he returned everything. She was grateful that he did. Now, the kids can return and sleep in their own bed. Hopefully, they can put what happened past them and became partners again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking this ride for me. Hope you enjoyed my first ever fanfic. Let me know what you thought overall. If you think I should continue with a part two let me know. :)


End file.
